Life, Love, and Dance
by KaitRip11
Summary: It's senior year and Max is determined to succeed in her career in dance. But when a boy named Fang, shows up he shows her that there is way more to life than just dancing. And to succeed she must learn a few things. Like living, loving, and friendship.


Hey, hey, hey. So this is my second fanfic. I hope to keep up with this one and my other one. (Check my other one out if you would like.) So anyways please read and review. All comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much guys.

* * *

"Max, it's time to go home now." Ms. Dwyer told me standing in the doorway while I was in the middle of my dancing. I stopped looking up at her from the ground.

"Already?" I asked not realizing how late it was getting. It was only six when I get here and now it was…nine o'clock! How did it get so late so fast.

"Yes hun. I have to get home to Zoë and you need to be rested for you first day of school tomorrow." I shook my head walking over to my things. Tomorrow was my first day of my senior year and crucial to my career in dance. This was the year I've been waiting for all my life. So standing up with my bag hung over my shoulder I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a tall girl with dirty blond hair pulled into a ponytail full of curls, plain brown eyes, dressed in black tights, a black body suit and light pink ballet shoes. This is the girl I've know all my life and the one who will always be.

"Alright Maxine. Come now. I have to lock up and you need to get home." She told me. So I walked over to the door and told her "thank you" for letting me stay so late.

Then as I walked outside into the warm summer air I remembered that the little life that I still had that wasn't involved with dance was how officially over. For the next year dance is my best friend, first love, and the one who will always be there for me.

As long as something good comes out of this, I'll come out smiling.

00-00-00

Once on the step of my New York apartment I turned around to the street and looked around. I've lived in New York all my life. It's my home. So slipping into the unlocked door to our two story apartment I breathed in the smell of the cookies my mom was making earlier. Feeling at ease I quickly went up to my room dropped my bag on the floor and fell onto my bed, not bothering changing. Yawning I rolled over on my side, covered up with a light blanket, and peacefully fell asleep.

00-00-00

"Max, it's time to wake up." Said a familiar voice nudging my shoulder.

"Five more minutes Ella." I told her rolling over onto my stomach and burying my head in my pillow.

"No Max." She said sternly. "It's you first day of senior year and my junior year. You have to get in the shower and I'll do your hair." I didn't want Ella to do my hair but I also didn't want to argue, so I did what she told me and got my shower. The warm water woke me up more then I was before but not much. Once I was dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans and Nickleback concert tee shirt Ella started messing with my hair. First she straightened it and then put mini spiral curls on the top layer. If I didn't' have a sister who was girly I would never look half as nice as I usually do.

"There." She said shoving a mirror into my hand." You look really pretty Max." I looked into it and saw a girl who I usually didn't see.

"Thanks Ella. You are a miracle worker." I smiled up at her.

"Well it helps that you are already gorgeous Max. It's a rare occasion for someone to call me pretty or gorgeous. So whenever somebody does, no matter who says it, it makes me smile. "Now come on. I packed your bag for you so grab it and lets go."

"What would I do without you El?" I asked standing , giving her a hug. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't be ready and you would be late to school." She said walking out of my room.

"Okay just breath Max." I told myself looking at myself in my full length mirror. "It's just school. You've been there a million times and have done fine." But the academics weren't the thing that scared me most. It was possibly failing in what I've wanted to do all my life. How much nerve racking can this day possibly get?

00-00-00

"OMG!! I am so excited guys!" Nudge yelled on our way to school. Oh yeah, Nudge is Ella's best friend and the closest thing I have to a best friend. "I can't wait for class to start. I wonder who our teachers are going to be. Oh have you two heard about the new family who moved into the floor below mine. I saw the one boy. He looked around our age and is extremely cute. I heard the two oldest boys are going to school with us. The one in theater and the other in dance. Oooohhhh…maybe he'll be in your dance class Max. Hopefully, you need a boyfriend. I can't believe this is your senior year and you never had a boyfriend or even kissed a guy for that matter. I hope…" Nudge was cut off with my hand.

"Nudge my ears are bleeding." I told her. "And you of all people should know that I am focused on dance first. Boys just mess everything up. Which they did. I know that from personal experience.

"Well maybe this one will change your mind about guys. Ya never know." No I know. All guys have one thing on their mind and I have one thing on my mind so it wouldn't work out. I know it will happen some day, but that day won't be anytime soon.

"Yeah well no guy will change my mind about all other guys too soon." I shrugged my shoulders.

Reaching the school I looked up at it and smiled. This is one place where I feel comfortable. Well at least in the dance studio I do. As I was thinking about dancing for three hours and then having dance practice of another three hours, somebody bumped into my shoulder. I looked at the kid who had bumped me. He had jet black hair, olive colored skin, and very dark eyes that seemed to have little freckles of gold. There were entrancing. He wore all black and was very good looking.

"Sorry he said grabbing my shoulder to steady me out." His bare skin made my arm tingle where he touched it.

"It's okay." I told him. "I was just standing there looking like an idiot anyway." I said blushing.

"You didn't look like an idiot. You looked more…peaceful." Well I was thinking about dancing. "Oh, I'm Fang." He said holding his hand out to me. I took it. My bare skin tingled again as I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Fang. I'm Max." I said smiling. We didn't let go of each others hands. Looking down at them I started to blush. No! Max don't start! I mentally yelled at myself. Pulling my hand away from his I looked back up at him. He had a little red in his face. I bit my upper lip. Forgetting that Nudge and Ella were standing behind me I heard a muffled cough. And only to turn around to see them with the biggest smiles on their faces. "And this is Ella ,my little sister and Nudge her best friend." I told him pulling them up so they were standing beside me.

"Hey." He said giving them a small wave. Then unexpectedly he turned around and pulled a boy with strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin over beside him.

"Hey!" The boy yelled at him. "I was talking to somebody."

"Yeah well stop and come talk to some other people." Fang told him sternly. "This is my brother Iggy." Fang said introducing him.

"Really?" Ella said. "You two look nothing alike." Iggy smiled at her. Ella smiled back.

"Well then you wouldn't believe me when I told you that we're twins." All three of your mouths hung open.

"No way." Nudge muttered. That was the shortest sentence I have ever heard her say.

"Yup." Fang said. "We have two other younger siblings too. They both look like Iggy and my mom. I look like my dad." That reminded me of how much I look like my dad and Ella looks like mom.

"Same way with me and Ella."

"So…What are you guys here for?" Iggy asked.

"Music." Nudge said.

"Ah…theater." Ella said shyly.

"Hey me too." Iggy said enthusiastically. "Maybe we'll have class together. Let me see your schedule." Ella handed it to him, both of them walking over to the door.

"What about you?" Fang asked me.

"Oh…dance." I said.

"Awesome. Me too. When do you have it?" He asked.

"The second part of the day. With Mrs. Dwyer. She's my real dance teacher so I've had her for the past couple of years. When do you have it?"

"I'm not sure. I have yet to get my schedule."

"Then how did Iggy get his?"

"He came in yesterday and got his schedule."

"He couldn't have gotten yours for you?"

"Not my brother." That made me laugh. Then interrupting us, the first bell rang.

"Well I better get going." I told him. "I need to go to my locker and you have to get your schedule." I started walking toward the door backwards.

"Alright. See ya later Max." He said waving. Turning around I headed up the stairs to the school. Once I entered I turned down the next hallway to find my locker. Finally finding it I opened it effortlessly and stuffed my dance stuff in it. Looking down at my schedule I saw that I had English first. English was one of my favorite classes because besides dancing I love to write. When I sprained my ankle and I couldn't dance on it for 2 weeks I had to find something to preoccupy myself with. I even decided that if something should happen and I can't dance I have a back up plan.

So walking into the English room I sat down in an empty seat in the back away from everybody. I warned you all that I don't have many friends. Opening my notebook to the first page I pushed it off to the side waiting for class to start. Then while I was staring down at my hands playing with my thumb ring I heard someone sit down next to me. Looking up I saw Fang looking over at me.

"Hey." he said giving me a half smile that made my heart skip a beat. What was that about?

"Hey. I see you got your schedule.' I said nodding to the paper in his hand.

"Yeah, I…" But he was cut off by the teacher.

"Hello class." Said a middle aged woman. She was short, about 5'1, brown hair in a bobbed cut, and green eyes. She dressed as if she was off to a professional office. "My name is Mrs. Jenkins. I will obviously be your English teacher this year. Now while I pass your books out I want you guys to write something for me. Just a little warm up. I want you all to write me a poem of something you fear. Just something fun to start the year off with." A huge smile grew on my face. I knew that I would like this teacher. "You guys can start now." The moment she could told us to start I grabbed my notebook and scrawled the title across the top, "Fear" And then I started to write underneath that.

_Fear_

_A room full of people. _

_All eyes on you._

_Waiting to see if you fail or succeed._

_Your body gliding across the floor._

_Effortlessly landing every move._

_Music coming to an end and you've almost made it._

_But them something has gone wrong._

_Your on the floor._

_Body in pain._

_Motionlessly laying there._

_Not being able to move._

_This is my fear._

That was my biggest fear. Rereading my poem it sound pretty good. "Maxine Martinez." Mrs. Jenkins called. Getting up out of my seat I walked to the front of the class room and got my book.

"Thank you." I told her taking my book from her desk. She nodded her head and I headed back to my seat.

"Maxine?" Fang said with a slight grin. I bit my bottom lip.

"Shut up." Sitting back down in my seat I looked back down at my paper. Then without any warning Fang grabbed my notebook and started to read it. "No." I yelled is a whisper. He didn't listen. Instead he kept on reading it. Soon he looked up from the page and stared at me. As he opened his mouth to say something the Mrs. Jenkins called a Nick Ride. Who is Nick Ride? Just as I was wondering Fang stood up and went to the front of the room. While I had the chance I took my notebook back from his desk. When he came back I gave him a nice long look. "Nick?"

"Shut up." He told me. "You know your really good." I gave him a confusing look. "Your writing I mean. That poem was good. Better than anything I could ever write." I smiled.

"Thank you." I guess if he's gonna say that it's good then he can read it.

"Alright." Said Mrs. Jenkins. "Now that all of you have your books, let's open to page 5 and start with the basics…grammar."

The class let out a big "Awh." and then we were talking about grammar the rest of the period.

00-00-00

The rest of my classes flew by. Without having anybody I talked to in any I just wrote most of the time without the exception of looking up and nodding so the teacher though I was paying attention. Soon it was time for lunch. I decided on sitting outside in the courtyard for some fresh air. Grabbing my lunch bag out of my locker I walked outside and sat under a oak tree. Resting with my arms stretched out behind me, my legs stretched out, and my ankles crossed over each other.

"Hey Max!" Said Ella sitting down beside me. "I'm glad your in my lunch." Same here. I wonder if…

"Max, Ella! Oh thank God your in my lunch." Nudge said excitedly. I guess she just answered my question. Sitting down on the other side of me we formed a semi circle.

"Hey guy's." Hollered another voice. I looked up to find Iggy and Fang walking towards us. Okay who else is in this lunch? Coming over to us, Iggy sat beside Ella and Fang beside Nudge across from me forming a full circle.

"Hey." We all said together. That made us all laugh. I shook me head. I bet this is going to turn into a everyday thing. Unpacking my lunch I took out my ham and cheese sandwich, my apple, and my bottle of water from my bag. Starving I took a huge bite out of it and gobbled it down. Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked with a full mouth (not very lady like). They all started laughing. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked to be funny. Swallowing my food I laughed too.

"Your so much like a lady Max." Nudge said.

"Thank you." I told her sweetly. While we all ate it was quiet but as we each finished up we all got to talking. Iggy talked to Ella about theater classes and Nudge was babbling away to Fang who didn't seem to be paying attention. Picking up my notebook I pulled out the poem I wrote earlier during English, signed it, and dated it. I then stuffed it back in my bag.

"Guy's do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Iggy asked all of us. "Ella said she can." She can?

"I just texted mom she said it's okay." Nice Ella.

"Sounds fun." Nudge said. Fang just grumbled.

"What about you Max?" Iggy asked.

"Oh…I can' t I have dance practice tonight." I told him.

"No you don't." Ella corrected me shaking her head.

"I don't?" I said creasing my eyebrows.

"No remember? Mrs. Dwyer has the little kids tonight." How can I forget my own schedule.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot that we have to cut down on practice while school is on. I only have it on Thursday night's right?" Ella shook her head. "Well I guess I'm going to the movies tonight." I said looking around at the group. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. How did I make two new friends in a few hours time, when for so long I barley talked to people other than my family and teachers. So now looking around at my sister, friend, and two new friends, I knew this year would somehow turn out to be amazingly different than any other year.

* * *

So how was it. Like it, love it, hate it, mutual for now.

All reviews are awesome. Tell me what you think.

Thanks everyone for reading.

Next chapter is on it's way...I'm half done.


End file.
